These Days
by crazy-dreams
Summary: Sequel to 'The Adventures of a Junkie and Her Angel' Luke & Lorelai take another trip. Glimpses of Rory's college life. WIP
1. Default Chapter

* * * *

These Days 

* * * *

Sequel to _The Adventures of a Junkie and her Angel_. Sort of. Picks up about 8 months later. Luke and Lorelai are still dating; Rory and Jess have broken up with her at Yale and him in California. My own version of Jess leaving will emerge.

Once again, this is predominantly and L/L story, but there is some R/J stuff. If Jess seems OC it's because I refuse to make him as big an ass as the writers have. Seriously, are they trying to sabotage his new show? Maybe they're just into character assassination on a grand scale. Lorelai's 110% self-centred; Dean's engaged; Luke's turned into a ski bunny… *rant off* Sorry

* * * * 

Chapter 1: The world is not growing worse and it is not growing better - it is just turning around as usual 

* * * * 

*ring ring*

Lorelai hoisted her bag on the counter and began rummaging through it to find her cell phone.

"Outside," Luke reminded her sternly.

"But it's Rory." Lorelai showed him the caller ID.

"Out." Luke pointed to the door.

"But it's Wednesday," Lorelai pouted.

"Doesn't change the rules," he said.

She lowered her voice and gave him a seductive look. "I'll do that thing with the feather that you like so much."

Luke's cheeks reddened. "Outside or no sex for a week," he threatened.

Lorelai reversed out of the diner. "I'll be back," she warned.   
  


"Hi Honey," Lorelai answered the phone. 

"Hey, I was just about to hang up," Rory replied.

Lorelai waved to Miss Patty as she crossed the street to take a seat in the gazebo. "Sorry, Luke kicked me out of the diner."

"What? No girlfriend cell phone privileges?"

"Nope! I'm really beginning to wonder if it's worth it."

"You still get free food, don't you?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, you've convinced me, totally worth it."

"So I'm at the store stocking up for tonight..."

Wednesday was movie night for the Gilmore girls. Rory tried to come home from Yale most weekends, but she and Lorelai still missed each other during the week. So Wednesday night was a time they set aside to eat junk food, watch a movie and talk. It was almost like Rory had never left.

"Great, tell me what I'll need to pick up," said Lorelai.

"For tonight, you will need the richest, most decadent chocolate you can find."

"We're watching _Chocolat_? For mocking purposes?"

"Is not everything we watch for mocking purposes?" 

"True. But does this mean you're still in your French fluff phase?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not French," said Rory.

"It's set in France."

"But there are no subtitles."

"Thank goodness. Making banana splits while keeping your eyes on the screen is really messy."

"Hey, I think you can put up with a few subtitles after making me watch John Cusack for a month," Rory reminded her mother. "80's John Cusack, 90's John Cusack, 90's John Cusack playing 80's John Cusack."  
"So we'll call it even."

"Deal," Rory agreed.

"You know you can't take this French thing any further, the Stars Hollow video store has exactly one French film."

"Which one?"

"_Amelie."_

"So the other week when we watched _8 Femmes?_"

"I had to go all the way to Hartford."

"But it was worth it?"

Lorelai laughed. "Oh yeah. The singing! The dancing! The costumes! I made Luke sit through it and I seriously thought he was going to kill me."

"Scott too," Rory added.

"How did you get him to watch it?"

"Told him there was some girl on girl action." Rory put on a deep voice to imitate her boyfriend. "You didn't tell me they were OLD."

Lorelai laughed. "Poor guy."

"Poor guy?" Rory scoffed. "Poor me. The next night HE chose the movie and I think he was trying to give me a hint."

"He rented porn?" Lorelai guessed.

"More subtle."

"_Showgirls_? _Striptease_?"

"Keep going."

"_Body Heat_?"

"Almost there."

"You really want to play this game?" Lorelai asked.

"_Basic Instinct_." 

"Ugh, that movie disturbs me on so many levels," Lorelai complained.

"Not least of which is the sight of Michael Douglas's butt," Rory concurred.

Lorelai made a recommendation. "Hey, you know what you should do? Go buy an ice pick."  
Rory laughed in agreement. "You know what else I should do?"

"Dump the loser?" Lorelai suggested.

"Yep, it's on the list. But he's not that bad. Better than Tony at least."

"Monkey boy?"

"No, that was Harvey. Tony was the one who, on our first date, spilled his glass of water on me, then when I complained he got me all wet, he said 'dirty'."

"Oh he totally set you up for that."

"Needless to say, there was no second date. There wasn't even a second course. How do I end up with these creeps?" Rory wondered.

"Jessica." They both said simultaneously.

At first Rory had been thrilled with her roommate. Jessica was smart, fun, friendly, and generous with her things. Her only flaw was a mild case of boy-crazyitis, which she liked to spread around.

"I can't believe she talked you into dating so much," Lorelai said.

"Well she has a point. I've only been out with two guys before," said Rory.

"Two serious relationships," Lorelai reminded her.

"Maybe too serious, I'm young. Now's the time to have some fun."

"Naughty," Lorelai commented.

"Not that much fun. Anyway, I have to get to class now, talk to you tonight!"

"Bye."

Lorelai returned to Luke's just after the lunch rush had ended.

"Where did my fries go?" she demanded as she sat back down at the counter.

"In the oven, keeping warm." Luke retrieved them for her.

"You're wonderful," Lorelai told him, biting into a crisp fry. 

Luke picked up the mail and began sorting through it. "We got something from Colorado," he said. 

"Ooh, Leo or Lexa?" Lorelai asked excitedly. 

Luke checked the return address. "Both."

"Hmm, where's my mail?" Lorelai wondered.

"It's addressed to both of us," Luke reminded her.

"At your address," Lorelai pointed out.

"They must know that you never check your mailbox."

"I do so."

"Your gas was disconnected last week because you hadn't paid the bill."

"I never got the bill."

"Because it sat in your mailbox for three weeks."

"Just open the letter," Lorelai told Luke impatiently. It was so irritating when he was right.

Luke purposefully peeled back the envelope very slowly. 

"So what does it say?" Lorelai demanded.

"They're getting married," said Luke.

"Aw, of course they are. When?" she asked.

"Six weeks," he answered. "And we're invited."

"Of course we are. It's because of us they're getting married." Lorelai looked proud as she finished off her fries.

"And maybe partly because of mutual love and respect and a relationship built on many years of friendship," Luke added.

"Yeah," Lorelai admitted, "but mostly because of us. We'll have to call and congratulate them."  
Lorelai leant across the counter and threaded her hand through Luke's.

"You're getting mushy in the diner," he warned, although he didn't let go of her hand "Oh no, it's the wedding thing, isn't it? Women always get this way at weddings." 

"We're not at a wedding." 

"It must be the anticipation," Luke said suspiciously.  
  


Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Paranoid, much? Anyway, I've got to get back to the inn."

"So will I see you tonight?" Luke asked.

"Wednesday," Lorelai reminded him. "I have a standing engagement."

"Right."

"You can come over later if you want," she offered.

"Nah, you and Rory will be on the phone for hours, I'll just see you tomorrow." Checking first to make sure that no customers were paying attention he gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be the one in the white dress and veil."

"Not funny," Luke called after her.

That night Lorelai had just finished setting up a stack of junk food on the coffee table when the phone rang.

"Howdy, Babe." 

"What if it wasn't me?" Rory asked, "Does answering the phone with that line not embarrass you at all?"

"Sometimes, but it's a great way to scare off those pesky telemarketers. So how was your day?" Lorelai asked, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Pretty good. Paris and I totally kicked Scott's butt in our Poly Sci debate, so I felt bad about breaking up with him after that."

"You went out for what, three weeks?"

"Something like that. Actually, I don't really feel that bad about it," Rory reflected.

"My daughter, the heartbreaker."

"I didn't break his heart," Rory insisted and changed the subject. "What about your day?"

"Well, remember Leo and Lexa? Luke and I met them on our road trip last year?"

"Your long lost twins?"

"Yeah, well they're getting married."

"Oh, that's great."

"Luke and I got the invitation today. Delivered to **his** address, I might add."

"So they do know you."

"I am not that bad with the mail!" Lorelai protested.

Rory begged to differ. "Every weekend I bring in the mail from the whole week. If I skip a weekend, Kirk can no longer fit the mail in the slot."  
  


Lorelai giggled. "Dirty!" 

Rory rolled her eyes. "Watch the movie."

Lorelai grabbed the remote control. "Okay, ready, _play_."

For a moment, the phone line was silent but for the sounds of both Lorelai and Rory munching on candy.

"You're saving the really good chocolate until the end aren't you?" Rory asked as they watched the beginning of the movie.

"Uh, sure." Lorelai guiltily wiped chocolate off her mouth. She shoved the empty wrapper between the couch cushions and broke open a packet of cookies instead.

"This movie is you and me, babe," she said to Rory between bites, "breezing into town, bringing the junk food and the fun."

"So are you and Luke going to the wedding?" Rory asked.

"We didn't really have a chance to discuss it today, but I'm definitely planning on going."

"Okay." Rory paused and tried to decide on the best way to bring up her next question. "Has Luke heard from Jess recently, do you know?" she finally asked.

"Not that I know of, honey. Jess isn't exactly great at keeping in touch."

"That I definitely know," Rory said with a sigh.  
  


"Have you been thinking about him lately?" Lorelai asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Not really, I was just kind of wondering what he was doing these days."  
  


"Sometimes it's best not to wonder," Lorelai advised. 

"Yeah." If only it were that easy. Rory turned her focus back to the TV. "Speaking of ex-boyfriends, that guy reminds me of Max."

"The evil Count?" 

"Yeah. I think it's the hair."

Lorelai had to agree. "Still speaking of ex-boyfriends, do you hear from Dean much?" she asked.

"We exchange semi-regular emails," Rory answered.

"And?" Lorelai prodded.

"He's fine. Likes Connecticut State."

"Do you ever regret ending it with Dean, considering the way things worked out with Jess?"

"No," Rory said simply.

"Okay." Lorelai dropped the subject. She was a little worried about her daughter's new dating habits, and the fact that she was obviously still thinking about Jess. But Rory seemed generally happy these days, so Lorelai returned her attention to the movie. 

"What _does_ she put in that chocolate?" she wondered aloud.

* * * * *

TBC.

I know this chap was pretty much all talk, but please review to let me know if you're interested. 


	2. You don't have to attend every argument ...

Ooops, forgot to include **disclaimer in the first chapter and couldn't be stuffed trying to reupload it and fighting with the formatting again. The oversight was not a sneaky attempt to claim the characters – really, I know they're not mine; I'm not _that_ delusional.**

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone!! You guys rock, I just hope the story lives up to expectations. 

Emerise: I love French movies! But unfortunately I'm entirely dependent on subtitles, even after taking French for 5 years. Probably cos I spent most lessons flirting with the boy sitting next to me or writing notes to my then best friend. 

Tye: Still haven't decided if it's a happy Lit ending, but Jess definitely makes an appearance.

Katya: Title wasn't a Nico ref, although I like that song, hopefully the story has a more upbeat sentiment!

* * * *

YOU DON'T HAVE TO ATTEND EVERY ARGUMENT YOU'RE INVITED TO

* * * *

Friday

*ring ring*

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Hi Mom."  
  


"Hey, Honey, what time are you getting in tonight?" Lorelai asked cheerfully.

"Slight change of plans."  
  


"Oh no," Lorelai's shoulders slumped visibly.  
  


"I have a group assignment due next week and we thought we'd be organized by now. But evidently we're not, so we need to meet over the weekend," Rory explained. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"It's okay, Rory, I understand. I'm disappointed, but I understand. Your study's important. If you were ditching me to go to a wild party with a hot boy, then... I'd still understand."  
  


"Thanks, Mom," Rory said. "And look on the bright side, Luke can have you all to himself for once this weekend."

"Luke works all weekend anyway," Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Should have chosen a guy with a 9-5 job."

"But Luke's got flexibility," Rory pointed out.

"It's not much use if he's loath to exercise it," Lorelai complained.

"Well whatever you do, have a good weekend. I'll call you," Rory promised.

"Happy studying."

"Bye, Mom."

* * *

Rory went back to the library to collect the books she'd left there while calling Lorelai. She hadn't gotten much study done as her current assignment was on Hemmingway, which reminded her of Jess. But Rory was meeting Paris and Jessica for coffee in five minutes and the coffee shop was halfway across campus so there was no time to worry about that now.

Returning to her study cubicle, Rory discovered a bright yellow post-it note stuck to her copy of _A Farewell To Arms_.  

_Hint: Professor Anderson hates footnotes with a passion so avoid them in your assignment at all costs. _

_P.S. I think you're beautiful._

It was another message from _him_. Stalker-guy, as her roommate, Jessica, had christened him, had been leaving Rory notes for the past few days mostly commenting on what she was studying. He seemed like a nice guy. Smart too.

Rory looked around but all she saw was the usual students emersed in textbooks and notes. What was she looking for anyway? A guy in a baseball cap and trench coat slinking between shelves? Shaking her head, Rory quickly gathered her things together and went to meet her friends.

She found Paris at a table in the middle of the coffee shop reading through a thick stack of lecture notes.

"Hi Paris," Rory sat down next to her.

"Hi," Paris replied, looking up briefly. "Jessica's just getting up coffee."

"How can you have that many notes after only a month of actual classes?" Rory asked worriedly. "Have I missed something?"

"I borrowed them off a guy who took the class last year, it's never too early to get a head start," Paris replied before sliding the notes into her backpack as Jessica returned with three large styrofoam cups.

"Hey Ror," Jessica said brightly. "I got us the usual. Caramel cappuccino for me," she set one cups down on the table in front of her and handed another to Rory, "Hazelnut coffee for Rory; and for Paris, a decaf soy latte, otherwise known as 'why bother?'"

Jessica watched in disgust as Paris added half a sweetener to her coffee and purposely dumped three packets of sugar in hers.

"If you're going to have coffee you might as well have the real thing," she said.

"You really want to see Paris caffed up?" Rory asked.

"Guess not," Jessica admitted. "So how'd the study go, Ror? Get any more notes from Stalker-guy?"  
  


"Yeah, I did actually." Rory pulled the note out of her bag to show them.

"That's so creepy," Jessica said after glancing at it.

"I think it's kind of sweet," said Rory.

Paris, for once, agreed with Jessica. "Your face will end up on one of those posters on telegraph poles – MISSING: attractive freshman, last seen late one night in the library."

Rory dismissed the warning. "I don't think he's dangerous."

"How do you even know it's a guy?" Paris asked.

"Yeah," Jessica chimed in. "You could have a female stalker."

"It's a guy," said Rory.

"Well there has to be something wrong with him. Why doesn't he just talk to you like a normal person?" Jessica asked.  
  


"Maybe he's shy," Rory suggested.

Paris gave Rory a pitying look and stood up. "I have to go meet my new roommate," she announced. 

Jessica snickered. "See you later."

"Bye, Paris," Rory added.

Paris had been through three roommates already, the latest one lasting less than 48 hours. Jessica was taking bets amongst everyone else in their dorm on how long the next one would last.

"Wanna bet?" she asked Rory, "Only two bucks to enter."  
  


"I'll pass," Rory said.

"Whatever. So you're here for the weekend, right? Does this mean I can finally take you out?"

Jessica had the attitude of work hard during the week, play hard over the weekend. Rory had always pleaded out of doing anything with her on the weekends because she went home.

"What time's your study group meet tomorrow?" Jessica asked.  
  


"Not until 2," Rory admitted reluctantly.

"We're going out tonight," Jessica declared.

"But-" Rory began to protest but Jessica was already on to her next idea.

"Do you have any classes this afternoon?" she asked Rory.

"No." Rory had arranged her classes to have Friday afternoon off so she could usually head home early. "But I thought I might go back to the library," she continued.  
  


Jessica shook her head. "We're going shopping."

"Jessica..." 

"No arguments, chica, it's party time." Jessica grabbed a couple of lids for their coffees and hustled Rory out of the coffee shop.

* * * * 

That night Lorelai went to Luke's diner straight after work.

"No Rory tonight?" Luke asked, pouring her a cup of coffee as she took a seat at the counter. 

"Alas, the trolls have her locked in an ivy-covered tower," Lorelai said dramatically.

"She had to stay at school at study?" Luke interpreted.

Lorelai nodded sadly. "The sacrifices we make for higher education."

"So it's just you and me?" 

"Yep," Lorelai perked up, "wanna take me away for a dirty weekend?" she asked hopefully.

"You want a dirty weekend you can always help me degrease the deep fryer," Luke suggested.

Lorelai scowled at the thought.

"Or I could get Caesar to watch the diner on Sunday while I take you an a date," Luke continued.

"A real date?" Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Like one that doesn't involve me sitting at this counter talking to you while you work? Like one where I can spent two hours getting ready and you'll come pick me up, minus the flannel and baseball cap?"

"Something like that."

Lorelai gave him a big smile, "can I kiss you?"

"Later," he promised. 

"Fine. For now you can bring me a burger with a big side of onion rings."

"You just lost your kiss," Luke told her.

"I'll eat the lettuce last to get the taste out of my mouth," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay," Luke agreed and sent her order out back before delivering a couple of meals.

"So I spoke to Lexa today," Lorelai began when Luke returned behind the counter.

"You RSVP'd to the wedding?" he asked.

"Uh, sort of. That's okay, right?"   
  


"I didn't realise we'd talked about going."

"Well we didn't exactly," Lorelai admitted cautiously, "I just thought-"

"You assumed," Luke corrected.

"Okay, maybe I assumed. But there's plenty of notice to organise Caesar and the other new guy you hired to take care of the diner," Lorelai pointed out.  
  


"It's still taking a weekend off from the diner," Luke grumbled.  
  


"Week," Lorelai said meekly.  
  


"Week?" Luke repeated loudly.

"Lexa invited us to stay for the week leading up to the wedding," Lorelai explained. "Apparently there's a whole bunch of stuff happening in the lead up."  
  


"A week long wedding?" Luke asked incredulously.  
  


"I'm sorry, Luke, you don't have to go for the whole week. But I'm actually looking forward to it," said Lorelai.  
  


"So that means I have to be?" Luke demanded.  
  


"No, it doesn't. Sorry, I should have checked with you first, but it's not a big deal, I can call Lexa back, whatever."

"It's not that I don't want to go, I would have liked to be involved in the decision."

"I'm **sorry** Luke," Lorelai stressed loudly, "I was just really excited."

Other diner patrons were beginning to give them curious looks.

"And you didn't think about anyone else," Luke hissed in a lowered voice.

Lorelai didn't want to get into this here and now. "You know what, suddenly I'm not very hungry." She jumped up, grabbed her purse and stalked out of the diner.

Luke stared at the door for about two seconds after she walked out it, and then returned to serving customers.

  
* * * * 

Later…

"So this is what a frat party looks like," Paris commented, unimpressed.

Jessica had convinced Paris and her new roommate Amanda to come out to the party with her and Rory.

Rory tugged uncomfortably at the top Jessica had insisted she borrow in a futile attempt to cover more skin. It was a choice between revealing less midriff and more cleavage or vice-versa. Rory opted for the more midriff option and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"This top is too small for me," she complained.

"We wear exactly the same size," Jessica said. "It's supposed to be like that. If you don't like it, you could have brought that top we saw this afternoon. It would have looked fabulous on you." 

"It cost $130!" Rory protested.

"Think of it as an investment." Jessica pulled Rory's arms away from her waist. "You're a free agent now, Rory, time to show the world."

Thankfully, Jessica spotted someone she recognised and bounced off to say hi.

"So how do you think living with Paris is going to work out for you?" Rory asked Amanda.

Amanda looked over to where her new roommate was arguing with a 6'3 blonde who had a beer in each hand. 

"I can't believe you said that about Professor Luis!" Paris exclaimed. "That man is an arrogant, misogynistic, crypto-fascist, pseudo-intellectual who thinks that having 'Professor' in front of his name means he knows what he's talking about." 

"I would have thought you two would have a lot in common then," the blonde guy replied. "Apart from the misogynistic thing, of course."

Paris' jaw dropped but before she could reply the guy spoke up again.

"Seriously, I know Luis comes across a little strong, but his class changed my life, give it a chance. Want a beer?" the blonde offered Paris one of the cups in his hand. 

"Sure," Paris took it and continued their conversation.

"I think we'll be fine," Amanda said to Rory. "Good thing I don't scare easily."

"Hey," Jessica rejoined them, "how did Paris hook up with Adonis?" she asked enviously.

"I think she insulted his favourite Professor," said Amanda.

"Huh. Haven't tried that line. Anyway, Rory, see that guy by the door? The one talking to the redhead?"

"Uh, yeah." Rory glanced at the dark-haired guy across the room.

"Well he's looked your way like five times in the past two minutes," said Jessica.

"Isn't that his girlfriend he's talking to?" Rory asked.

"For her sake, I hope not, cos he is totally checking you out," Jessica insisted.

The guy noticed Rory looking his way and smiled.

Rory blushed and quickly turned to examine the food table.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." 

Rory looked up to find the guy from across the room now standing beside her. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. His beautiful, almond-shaped eyes. Rory looked around for Jessica and Amanda, but they had conveniently disappeared into the crowd.

"Uh, why not?" she asked.

"I'm not sure really," the guy admitted. "But I've been warned by those who know from experience."

Rory gave a nervous laugh. "Well what am I supposed to eat then?" she wondered.

The guy reached into a bowl of candy and pulled out a handful. He then threw a piece her way. Rory caught it awkwardly.

"Comes wrapped, should be safe," he said. Having got what he came for, the guy paused for a moment, during which time Rory busied herself with unwrapping the candy. The guy began to turn away.

_He thinks you're not interested,_ Rory thought to herself. She didn't know if she was, but Rory knew that she didn't want him to leave yet.

"I'm Rory," she said quickly. Not the smoothest lines in the world, but it would have to do.

"Jack," he replied. "Nice to meet you, Rory."

They both smiled as her blue eyes made contact with his brown ones.

* * * *  

Meanwhile…

From Lorelai's porch, Luke could hear The Donnas blaring out. Although he didn't recognise the music as The Donnas, only as 'that scary girl band.'

"Hello?" he called, making his way into the kitchen. Of course the music was so loud Lorelai couldn't hear him.

"Arugh!" Lorelai jumped in surprise when he entered the room. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she chastised Luke before grabbing the stereo remote to turn the music down. "So what are you doing here?"   
  


"I wanted to see you. Talk, make sure you weren't mad. I brought an apology coffee. What are you doing, anyway?" Luke asked, noticing the mess in her kitchen.

"I'm making you an apology cake," Lorelai said.

"You're making me a _cake_?" 

"It's a carrot cake, very healthy."

"You're _making _me a cake?" Luke confirmed.

"From a packet. I'm not **that **ambitious."

"How is it possible to make such a mess from a packet cake?" Luke wondered.

The oven beeped.

"Yay, cake's ready. I was planning on bringing it over just after you closed up, but it took longer than I expected to figure out how to use the oven," Lorelai said. "Go take my coffee to the living room, I'll be out in a sec with your cake."

Luke complied and made himself at home on the couch.

Lorelai pulled out the cake out of the oven. It was sagging in the middle and burnt around the edges.

"Crispy," she said to herself and cut around the black bits to select the best looking piece for Luke.

"Here you go," she said proudly, setting the plate in front of him on the coffee table.

"You're not having any?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "It's a cake. Vegetables should not be involved." 

She sat cross-legged on the couch sipping her coffee and looked eagerly at Luke as he took the first bite of the cake. "How is it?" she asked.

Luke swallowed and tried to smile. "Do you want the appreciative and supportive boyfriend answer or the truth?"

"The truth," Lorelai decided, "and make it brutal."

"It tastes like crap," Luke said immediately.

"Brutal enough."

"It was a really nice thought though," he added quickly, setting the plate on the table.

Lorelai shrugged philosophically. "I have other talents."

"I know."

"Wanna see?" she crawled across the couch to rest one knee either side of his thighs. 

"Really big yes," Luke said, resting his hands on her waist. "But I think we have to talk first."  
  


Lorelai began trailing her fingers down the side of his face. "We can talk like this."

"No we can't." Luke gave her a gentle push. "You are very distracting."

"Okay," Lorelai rolled off him. "About the wedding."

"Let's go," Luke said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yes," Luke answered, "I know you're looking forward to it."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you," Lorelai apologised.

"I over-reacted, it was stupid." Luke shook his head.

"No, it was justified," she admitted.

"It doesn't matter now," he said. "We'll go. It'll be… fun."

"Thank you." Lorelai gave him a soft kiss. "We can do it cheaply. Take another road trip."

"No way," Luke said, "I'm still recovering from the last one. We're flying this time."

"Fine. And don't worry, I'll organise the whole thing," she promised.

"Okay."

"So we done talking now?" Lorelai asked.

"Mmm Hmm."

"Wanna stay here tonight?"

"Yep." Luke stood up.

"Wanna carry me upstairs?"

Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "You were given those legs for a purpose."

"You mean aside from scoring free drinks?" 

Luke rolled his eyes. 

Lorelai held out her hands and he pulled her up off the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders to point her in the direction of the staircase.

* * *

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked later, just ask they were drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah?" he mumbled in reply.

"Is anything wrong with you these days?" Lorelai rolled over to face him.

"No. What would be wrong with me?" Luke asked.

"You just seem, I don't know, irritable about stuff." 

"Well everything's fine." 

"Okay." Lorelai paused. Things _seemed_ fine between them, but the occasional worry had been cropping up in her head for the past couple of days. 

"I promise," Luke added, pulling her close, until he could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek when she blinked.

"If something was wrong, you'd tell me right?" Lorelai asked into his neck.

"Sure."

"I just don't want us to end up like Rory and Jess." Lorelai pulled her face back to look into his eyes.

"We're nothing like Rory and Jess," Luke assured her.

"Uh, I think genetics would say otherwise." 

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Luke kissed her forehead.

Lorelai forced the uneasy feeling out of her stomach.

"Good, cos I'd get really hungry." 

Luke sighed. "Go to sleep, crazy lady."  
  


Lorelai rolled back over and Luke wrapped an arm protectively around her.

* * * * 

TBC


	3. There is a time for many words and there...

AN: 

I've made what my grade 9 English teacher would refer to as a cardinal sin of story writing by giving two character's similar names – Jess and Jack – Sorry, read carefully.

Thanks again for the reviews everyone, sorry for taking a while with this chapter, but I've got finals.

Swith: Your review made me laugh!

Meghan: Sorry, didn't mean to make them sound like nymphomaniacs… is there even a word for a male nympho??

* * * *

3. There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep 

* * * *

*ring ring*

"Uhh…hello?"

"Morning Rory!" Lorelai announced cheerfully.

"Mommy?" Rory whimpered, rolling over to check her alarm clock. "It's 8:30 in the morning."

"I know."

"It's _Sunday_ morning. Is something wrong?" 

"Not to my knowledge," Lorelai said. "Can't a mother just call to talk to her daughter?"

"There is a time for words, but there is also a time for sleep," Rory grumbled.

"Is that from the new Radiohead song?" asked Lorelai. 

"_The Odyssey_,"

Lorelai shrugged. "Close."

"You were two and a half thousand years off," Rory pointed out. "So _why_ are you calling me at 8:30 on a Sunday morning?" she asked.

"You said you'd call me over the weekend."

"I've been busy- Hey!" A pillow flew across the room and landed on Rory's bed. Rory threw the pillow back at her roommate who buried her head under it. "Jessica's attacking me with pillows. She is even less of a morning person than me," Rory complained to Lorelai.

"Go talk in the closet then," Lorelai suggested.

"I will not go talk in the closet! What are you doing up so early anyway?" asked Rory.

"I have a date with Luke today. A real date. He's picking me up at 9," said Lorelai.

"What are you doing that requires a 9 am start?"

"I don't know. It's a surprise, so I'm having a really hard time deciding what to wear." Lorelai began pulling clothes out of her wardrobe. "Am I too old for denim skirts?" she asked Rory. "What happened to that really cute one with the embroidery on the pockets?"

"That was mine, and it's probably under a pile of Jessica's dirty laundry."

Lorelai pouted. "You are never going away to college again! So what have you been doing this weekend?"

"Just study group yesterday," Rory replied. "And on Friday night Jessica dragged me to a frat party, along with Paris and her new roommate."

"You took Paris to a frat party without me?" asked Lorelai.

"She had a Greek God fall in love with her," Rory supplied.

"And you?" Lorelai prompted her daughter.

"I met someone," she admitted shyly.

"Ooh tell all," Lorelai demanded.

"There's nothing to tell, we just talked. His name's Jack, he seems nice."

"Nice? That's the best word you can come up with to describe this guy?"

"For now," Rory said mysteriously.

"Keep me informed," instructed Lorelai.

"I will," Rory agreed. "But only if you let me go back to sleep now."

"Okay, bye Hon."

"Bye, Mom, have a good time today."  
  


* * * 

One hour later…

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Rory?"

"This is Rory."

"Hi, Rory, it's Jack. We met on Friday night."

"I remember," Rory said. "Hi, Jack."

"It's not too early to call on a Sunday morning is it?" he asked.

"Nope, my mom broke that rule an hour ago."

"Good. I was wondering, if you're not busy this afternoon, would you like to have coffee with me? I don't mean to ask you at the last minute, I totally understand if you have plans and I don't want to seem presumptuous of anything…" 

"Jack?" Rory interrupted. "Relax. It's just coffee."

"You do like coffee right?" Jack asked anxiously.

"I would love to have coffee with you," Rory told him.

"Great," Jack let out a breath.  
They arranged a time and place to meet and Rory hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

She threw a pillow onto Jessica's bed. "Wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Jessica mumbled. "Who was on the phone?"

"Jack."

"The guy from Friday night?" Jessica asked.  
Rory nodded happily.

"You look happy," Jessica commented. "Must be a smooth operator, that Jack."

"The opposite actually."

"Really?" asked Jessica.

"Picture a situation where _I_ am the _least_ shy and nervous," Rory said.

"Aren't you glad I encouraged you to go on all those dates now? Experience, baby." 

"Bad experience," Rory reminded her.

"But all leading up to this moment so you'd be more comfortable when you finally meet the right guy." Jessica was a real glass-half-full kind of girl.

"Can't argue with your logic," Rory conceded. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Jessica rolled out of bed and began digging through piles of clothes. "So do you know if Paris has heard from Adonis?" she asked.

Rory shook her head. "Not sure. I hope she does though. Paris didn't say anything, but I know she was kind of sad after breaking up with Jamie."

"He goes to Princeton, right?" Jessica held up a pair of jeans; "yours or mine?"

"Yes and mine, but you can borrow," Rory answered both questions at once.

"Thanks, you're a doll." Jessica began the hunt for a shirt. "Is that why they broke up? Because she chose Yale?" 

"I think it has something to do with it," said Rory.

"It never works, bringing boyfriends to college with you," Jessica attested. "It should be new start."

"A new start." Rory repeated slowly.

"Yeah, as in, don't carry around your ex-boyfriend's book everywhere you go," Jessica gave her a pointed look.

"I'm reading it class," Rory protested, glancing at her dresser where the dog-eared copy of _A Farewell To Arms_ lay filled with Jess' notes.

"Yeah?  Well spring for a new copy," Jessica told her, pulling on a clean shirt. "Come on, let's do brunch."  
Rory stole another fleeting look at the book before grabbing her purse and following her roommate out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked Luke for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," he replied patiently.

"The longer you wait to tell me the further we'll have to drive back when I discover I'm not dressed right and have to change."

"You look fine," Luke said.

"Fine?" Lorelai arched her eyebrows at him.

"What's wrong with fine?" asked Luke.

"I prefer fabulous."

"Fine, you look fabulous."

"You didn't even look," Lorelai complained. 

"You know you always look good," Luke told her.

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked again. "I know, it's a surprise, but is it far? Will I need snacks?" she looked longingly at a sign at a passing gas station advertising candy bars.

"I came prepared," Luke said. "Check the bag for snacks."

Lorelai pulled out a plastic container filled with dried fruit and nuts. "This looks like trail mix," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Ooh are we going horse riding?"

"You really think I would put you on a horse?" Luke asked.

"No," Lorelai admitted.

"And you should try that stuff," Luke continued, "it's healthy and there's nothing wrong with the taste."

"Maybe if it were covered in chocolate."

"Keep searching, I brought chips as well."

"Good man." Lorelai opened the pack and began munching. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"You have really got to stop asking that."

"Would you rather I switch to 'are we there yet?'" Lorelai began to guess. "Well we're heading away from civilization but we're not going horse riding." She looked out the window at the increasing number of trees and lack of buildings. "Truffle hunting! Do you have one of those sniffer pigs?"

"That's what I'm bringing you for," Luke teased.

Lorelai gasped. "Did you just call me a pig?"

"A really attractive pig," said Luke.

"You're attracted to pigs?" Lorelai asked.

Luckily they had reached their destination so Luke could avoid this line of questioning. "We're here," he announced, stopping the truck.

"Where's here?" Lorelai asked. "All I see are trees and if we're going hiking I definitely needed to change." 

"It's not far," Luke assured her. "Can you carry that bag?"  
Lorelai followed Luke down a short trail and they emerged in a clearing next to a creek.

"Okay." Luke pulled a blanket from one of the bags and spread in on the ground.

"Luke, this is a picnic," Lorelai said.

"I know."

"On the ground," she continued.

"I know."

"I thought you were anti-picnic?" 

"As far as I know they never killed anyone," he said. "I know you're not a big nature girl, but I thought you'd like it here."

"I do," Lorelai looked around. "It's really pretty. And romantic. Luke's romantic," she sang.

"Don't call me that," Luke warned.

"I like it."

"The place?" Luke asked.

"You being all romantic. Just don't spoil the moment by telling me how you discovered this place with another girl," said Lorelai.

"My dad used to bring Liz and I here as kids," Luke explained.

Lorelai reached for his hand. "Thanks for sharing it with me."

"I wanted to," Luke replied gruffly. "And there's one of those arty crafty towns on the way back. We can stop there and you can mock all their gift stores."

Lorelai smiled in approval. "You know me so well."

"I kind of enjoy the mocking part too," Luke admitted.

"I knew it!" Lorelai gloated. "You harbour a secret desire to be just like me!"

Luke began unpacking the lunch. "Put some food in that mouth."

Lorelai grinned. "I'm just counting the ways that sentence could be turned into something dirty."

"Stop counting and start eating." Luke handed her a croissant.

"Mmm," Lorelai moaned as the pastry melted in her mouth. "Did you bring any brie?" 

"If you mean overpriced cheese that's 30% fat and usually found in the presence of champagne, strawberries and those disgusting fish eggs, then yes," Luke answered.

"Did you bring the champagne and strawberries?" Lorelai asked.

"I brought coffee," Luke pulled out a thermos.

"Even better."

* * *

An hour later, Luke and Lorelai were lying back on the picnic blanket 'sleeping off' their lunch. Luke had suggested walking it off but Lorelai had vetoed that idea.

"Why do you like me?" she asked out of the blue. This was a question Lorelai asked often, something Luke never failed to remind her of each time she did so.

"But I like the way you always have a different answer," Lorelai told him. "You never say 'just because' and then try to feel me up."

"So you torture all your boyfriends with this question?" Luke asked.

"Humor me," said Lorelai.

"Okay," Luke thought for a moment. "I like the way you never play your CDs in the right order," he said. "You always put them on shuffle just to keep things interesting."

"That's one of those things that you like now but will drive you crazy in five years time," Lorelai predicted.

"Five years?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. At first you though it was cute, but ten years from now we'll be fighting over the way I can never just listen to a CD like a normal person."

"Ten years?"

Lorelai gave him a strange look. "Yeah, ten years. Does that scare you?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Luke lied. "Hey, you ready to make fun of a craft village?"

"Sure," Lorelai replied slowly standing up to helped him pack up the leftovers. 

* * * 

TBC


End file.
